


Banshee Lap Bitch

by VixenWriter



Series: Indecency's Dawn [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Gokkun, Mind Control, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Wolf Sex, Worgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenWriter/pseuds/VixenWriter
Summary: A short, ero-packed story revolving mostly about Banshee Queen's capture and slavery to the worgen hordes, additionally flavoured with subsequent degradation to state of a mere cum addict. Additonally, one of my earliest works and beginning to a longer series of progressive sexual domination. Simple and straightforward, should your purposes to visit be clear.
Series: Indecency's Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724635
Kudos: 15





	1. Sylvanas' Bliss

“You won’t attack alliance again, understood?” Greymane growled quietly as one of the dark rangers fed him another piece of the juicy, meaty venison. His claws grasped the dark breast of his newly acquired bitch.

“I won’t ever attack alliance again!” The banshee queen squealed loudly and in a rushed manner, her lips jumped back onto the red, angry cock of her wolven master.

Slick, pink tongue ran across the veiny, hot shaft and engulfed entire member in coat of saliva. “Mhm… Never attack again. Only lick dick.” Banshee lips pressed against the hard, scarlet surface and slurped the canine precum.

“Good bitch. Your and your whore rangers will be of use to Gilneas. And Alliance one day” Genn’s hand moved in a simple gesture, ordering nearby worgens to bring the bowl.

Warchief of the horde nodded and then gave another salivated lick across shining meatrod and kissed the top of it with devotion. It was just the fifth day of her capture but she already loved her new life.

She and her dark rangers, now obviously dark whores, attempted a sneak attack on the worgen camp. But it turned out that Genn knew all along,devastated most of her force and captured her.

Banshee bitch, as this was her new title, thought that they would kill her. But her new master had much better idea and let every worgen in his army take her by any hole they wanted. 

It turned out that worgen dicks could steal her intelligence and now there wasn’t much of it left, just cocks! “Dog dick… Lick. Must lick dog cock!” Her lips met the top of his tool and sucked the precum straight from the urethra.

Even in undeath she still felt the sore ass but it didn’t matter anymore because this was her new life and she knew it. Nothing better for a banshee than a canine dick! 

“Bitch. To the bones” Her master ordered quietly and soon she turned around to the incoming man beasts. A large, red bowl with her name on it, hit the ground and she rose to the half-squat position.

With tool of her owner in the dripping ladyparts, she drooled on the sight of red cocks jumping out of armors and forming a juicy, scarlet forest of meat before her. 

As soon as they rested in her range, banshee hands shoot towards meaty roads and stroked angrily, while her tongue fought it’s own battle with exceptionally large dick of a tamed dire wolf.

Additional cocks soon engulfed her body from all directions, wrapping into golden hair, rubbing against dark purple cheeks and sliding between the armpits. “So much cock, Sylvanas needs cock. Sylvanas good cumdump!”

High numbers were necessary as she was given a very specific diet if she wanted to keep her honorful rank of a worgen cumdump. Slurping with fanatic fervor, she drowned in salty relishment.

The massive bowl before her had to be filled fully with her favourite meal: semen! It could hold at least a few liters so the banshee had to work hard for the oozing meal. And that was the best because she loved cocks now.

Throwing her body back and forward, she repeatedly took the red tower of her master to the very balls or deepthroated angry dick of the dire wolf. No need for breathing was praised by other worgens as her throat could serve as a effective, everlasting cock sleeve.

Swallowing large amounts of bestial precum, she eventually heard growl of the animal and separated her lips from it’s glorious tool to give it final kiss on the top and quickly point it into the red bowl.

A hot, stenchy load of wolven semen soon landed into the red bowl and many more followed afterwards as the services of Banshee Bitch were top notch. She carefully ensured that all loads would be shoot into the container as everything spilled as lost.

She took a deep breath, even if she didn’t need to and looked as loads of at least six or seven worgens barely made a difference in the huge bowl. Then another countless dicks of the worgen army jumped before her and demanded her service. 

Of course, she wanted to meet her slut requirements and faithfully continued slurping and choking on angry canine dicks, taking more meat into her mouth that she probably did during life.

It took more than few hours but she finally knelt before semen filled bowl and panted deeply, lowering her head and taking deep breathing, relishing in the brain melting aroma of semen.

“What are you waiting for, bitch? Dogs eat from bowls.” Dirt covered paw rested on her face and softly dipped her face into the cum pool. 

“Yes, Master! I love semen..” With dreaming voice, she began to extend her tongue and drink from the bowl like an animal she was, allowing the oozing, bubbling jizz to flow down her throat.

Her eyes rolled up a little as ounces of thick, throat blocking semen ran down her throat, forcing her to cough a few times and breathe heavily but never stop the slut feast.

Genn stared at the pale ass of his banshee bitch, sticked up like a trophy it was and relished in the sound of cum guzzling banshee queen. “When I’m done with your forsaken, you’ll be nothing but a queen of whores.”

“Yes, queen of whores..” She purred with delighted voice and ceased emptying the cum bucket for a short moment. 

It was unacceptable for a bitch like her.

“I see you’re still in need of education” He snarled and then stomped her head, pushing it deep into the bowl till he heard as her forehead slammed against the bottom.

“You weren’t told to stop, you banshee whore.” The worgen stared as bubbles of air escaped to the surface as exposed butt of his forsaken bitch wiggled in the air.

“Drink or drown!” His roared and then grabbed the Gilneas banner, now held by one of his dark whores, and stuck into her ass, causing the seed from previous day to spill out. A spasm of doubtful pleasure was sent across her body as she was turned into banner holder.

He stood and then rammed the angry, veiny rod into her ladyparts. “You’re now property of the Gilean Kingdom and we’ll breed you and your whores till you give birth to as many people as you killed!

His claws slapped the undead ass, leaving massive red marks and slight bruises. “And if you can’t give birth then we’ll simply keep using you as a toy till your body withers away!” 

Moment after he sent the final thrust and dug his tool knot deep into the banshee cunt, filling it to extend with worgen semen and pulling out of the oozing hole. She fell seemingly unconscious with purple as still high into the sky.

And if someone took a trip around the camp that night, he would spot the motionless body of the banshee queen with banner still sticking out of the red mush of an ass and head submerged in the bowl where semen reached just a little past half of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Echo of deep, relentless slurping was carried across the former throne hall of Lordaeron, kept company by muffled moaning of twin angels.

“It lies beyond my imagination how a walking meat toy like you ever aspired to conquer my homeland.” Greymane snarled and pressed the lips of dominated val’kyr to his own, forcing an instantaneous chain of orgasms to broke her shattered mind even further.

Dark Bitch separated her kisser from the beloved worgen cock, laying a devoted kiss on the veiny knot and refusing to take her gaze off the tip that rubbed against her forehead, smearing animalistic precum between her eyes. 

Wolven jaw distanced itself from the winged spirit-slut and his claws wrapped around the melon sized tit of Agatha. “But just alike your whore rangers, Val'kyr are of great help to our cause, even now they serve as the toilets to my people.’

Second of the enslaved val’kyrs kept fervorously riding a roughly carved, wooden dildo in the size of her own thigh, which rested on the hand support of golden throne. As she flashed her carefully shaved cunt before the worgen lord, her ascended ass continued it’s ruination.

Agatha clenched her teeth as wolven claws pinched the stiff nipple in shade of darkened cobalt, her tits long claimed by the worgen troops.

“A nation of meat and holes, that's what you are.” Sylvanas Cockrunner only nodded mindlessly, stroking the slick, shining scarlet dick of her master and sucking hungrily on the worgen ballsack.

“But that is what makes you such a fine bitch-meat.” He grasped the head of banshee slave and slammed down his veiny cock. ‘Good girl.”

Sylvanas only rolled up her love filled eyes as wolven ballsack slowly emptied it's content down her throat, clogging it with bestial jizz and leaving mind-melting taste for weeks to come.

Worgen lord only impaled her further on the throat filling meat with satisfaction in eyes, soon spotting as his soldiers finished preparations.

“Good fuckdoll. Now you furless bitches, your dinner is ready. Be sure to show us proper gratitude”

Few moments later all three of the forsaken cock wives rested on the ground, heads deep into wooden buckets as they guzzled the aged, thick seed of gilnean steeds and tamed great wolves. 

On all four, they rised their undead asses as chunks of salty, choking content were pushed down their throats, none of the Val'kyrs could match the cum-devouring fervor of their former lady.

Yet Banshee's butt, sandwiched between two spirit asses, paled in comparison, tiny next to the plump, muscled colossus-class cheeks of the ascended valkyries, each bearing a large tattoo of Gilnean crest.

Once blue and glimmering with glow of afterworld, now their bottoms resembled tomatoes from Stormwind markets, red from the endless, merciless slapping of worgen battalions.

Merely days ago tight and pure in their humility, valkyrie holes now stood wide open, ruined by the ramming worgen knots and cocks large enough to kiss shadow wombs with every thrust.

As their faces lied buried deep in the oozing meal, soldiers took their turns, turning sacred maidens into spirit cumdumps, addicted to the dog cocks filling every of their holes.

Only the banshee bitch herself was untouched by the worgen masses that flowed into the throne hall to watch forsaken sluts gulp down inhuman seed or empty their loads into their welcoming flesh.

With golden strands turned into cum-glued mess and holes ruined beyond salvation, she became the regional cumslut of Trisfal Glades, no visitor to the fallen kingdom of Lordaeron would be left without leaving a salty meal for the Dark Lady herself. 

Yet this day was different. Love fluids richly leaked from the ravaged hole of Darkslut, nearly remolded into the shape of worgen knot, forming a sticky puddle beneath her exposed rear.

“Today comes the day of your recoronation, Sylvanas” Greymane calm voice reached his devoted fuckdoll as three Whore Rangers, former elite guard of Sylvanas, devotely worked over his meat, seated around it on the cold floor, heated by nothing but their burning, red from smacking asses.

Two rangers were passionately running their tongues across the entire length of his tool, whenever one would finish it's trip at the end of throbbing cock, another would begin another journey on the bottom, just above the knot, cared for by the third cum-sister.

“Arise, Dark Cunt. Arise and swear an oath to your new lord.” Worgen leader spread his arms as the Whore Rangers backed off from his meat, each of the forsaken cumrags stared with hunger, quickly taking care of their dripping ladyparts.

The former lady of undercity raised from dusty, tiled floor, wearing rough linen, crotchless thong, unskillfully made as if for some cheap village slut. Underwear in the shade of dried grass lied soaked wet since long.

Dark skin in the shade of grayed purple shined, exposed in the extremely tight, almost cupless corset which covered banshee nipples only in half, exposing areolas in starved of pounding manner.

She stood in the overly high stilettos, far too tall to allow her for a movement that held any grace. One heel shorter than the other, forcing her to work the shaped hips, turning unveiled ass into a giant invitation sign with every step.

With cheeks covered in steed jizz, she neared her only king and bent over, laying obedient miss on the tip of wolven cock, well prepared and salivated by her cum-sisters. A deep, warm breath of starvation left her lips. 

And in the only known to her language, as nothing was left from once proud and cunning Dark Lady, she sat on his tool, allowing the angry, burning scarlet meat to dig halfway into her overflowing fuckhole.

Greymane only supported his head with an open palm as she attempted to ride him, moaning and drooling in the last of their battles. “What are you going to do now, Banshee cunt?” He asked whilst she attempted to fit more of his colossal, cunt-breaking meat.

“Love cocks. Lick dog dicks.” She whined with indecent struggle, trying to fit another centimeter of fist wide cock into her ruined, yet still too small hole .

“Good fuckmeat.” Gray furred paw soon rested on her cumglued hair and the tiny, empty head of public use was soon caught in the razor sharp claws. “You’ll fuck and you’ll whore yourself like the banshee toy you are.”

Slowly putting more pressure on her brain-fucked head, he pushed her down another bit, tip of his scorching cock already laid first kiss on the banshee womb, forcing her to shiver with pleasure.

“And when today is over, you’ll be nothing but the biggest..” The pressure on her head became stronger and the worgen cock slowly began to spread her womb entrance, breaking inside.

“... dirtiest and most used fuckpet in all of Azeroth.” Sylvanas clenched her teeth as the giant tool slid deeper and formed a bulge on her stomach. “You’ll fuck everything that moves as fit for a sow.”

Droll dripped her from her lips as the bulge on her stomach grew bigger and bigger, till her ladyparts met the veiny knot of a wolven lord. “Today your debt to Gilneas will be finally paid.”

Second of worgen claws soon grasped the banshee head, covering her mouth and nose, pushing her even deeper. Banshee eyes began to roll upwards while saliva flew from under Greymane’s paw, leaking from between the claws. 

Staring as his former nemesis melted on his cock, Genn only squinted his eyes, putting even more force into ramming his prey ladyparts. He snarled and final resistance of forsaken fuckpet’s ladyparts was shattered, Sylvanas’ eyes jumped down and up again, just to finally roll up fully when the giant knot broke inside her.

Holding the banshee bitch, he used her body as a dominated sex toy, rising the mindless fuckpet up and smacking down onto his cock repeatedly, filling the room with sound of ravagery upon Dark Lady’s cunt.

And as the echo of a colossal knot pounding royal fuckhole was carried across the throne hall, very last remnants of the fucked, feeble mind of Sylvanas were turned into cum-straved goop, Greymane impaled his prey onto the giant meat for the last time.

Banshee body shuddered and lied lifeless like a cloth doll when gallons of worgen jizz were pumped into her womb, slowly stretching her stomach wildly as if for pregnancy.

Hours later, a cum-filled, broken body still lied on the tiled floor of former capital, leaving a scent of a overused cum-rag. Banshee Queen was no more. Coronated with the seed of a thousand, Banshee Bitch would now reign, devoted to nothing but worgen cocks.


	3. The Banshee Lap Bitch - Epilogue

“The worgen threat has been contained since long, Ambassador Sunsorrow. I see no purpose in your further questioning.” Banshee Queen squinted scarlet eyes, resting on the golden throne.

“Yes Dark Lady but according to our reports the area was overrun…” Golden haired blood elf attempted to continue, unprepared for the hesitation and hostility that almost dripped from the forsaken leader.

“Let this be a lesson for you then, we Forsaken do not bend so easily. It takes more than few fur covered, big wolves to take us down.” Sylvanas moved strangely on her seat, her expression changed in incomprehensible to Sin'Dorei manner.

Unable to understand the accent put on big nor the reason why audition was taking place outside Undercity, Ambassador only nodded quietly. “Of course my lady…”

“Your service will be no longer needed in the capital. You're dismissed.” She moved her hand, sending the ambassador back to his homeland.

“I.. Understand, Dark Lady” He did not, in the slightest, comprehend why out of sudden he was returned from duty, not to speak that his fate followed most of ambassadors. And to top it all, only male ones suffered dismission.

“Send Lor'Themar my regards and tell him I shall contact him in near future.” With a simple gesture she bound two Abominations to serve as his escort, message was clear: the audition was over.

With a shallow bow, Sunsorrow retreated behind and then turned around, slowly lead outside by his new guards and wondering whether the extremely tall, thin heeled stilettos on Banshee's feet were real or a hallucination.

A warm, starved breath left her mouth as she bitten her lip, finally done with the unnecessary words. There were much better uses for her tongue, which was forbid to work as it should, given the jizz-scented breath could betray her true purpose.

As if the world heard her inner pleas, a massive, scarlet cock soon appeared before her, just beneath the nostrils, allowing Sylvanas to breathe with its fleshy aroma.

Inhaling the scent of cock, she spread it across her body, filling her lungs with the addictive smell and beginning to drool in a dreaming manner, imagining the wolven meat in every of holes.

“Good girl. You just sent away the very last chance of anyone finding out what truly happened to you.” Worgen claw grasped the fragile head, gradually running banshee’s face across his monumental cock, smearing his juices across the dark skin, bathing it in the fleshy, mind clogging smell.

“And all this for the sake of being a fucktoy.” Veiny rod lowered itself to her lips and she obeyed momentarily, kissing her beloved meat with purest form of love.

“Get ready for a walk, you banshee pound of fuckmeat.” Sylvanas quickly raised herself from the throne, falling onto the cold ground and bowing before her master, showing off naked back.

To keep the disguise on, banshee's front was covered with her royal armor, yet the behind was nearly bare, only a few leather straps covered banshee skin.

Fully exposed, naked rear unveiled the crudely forged dildo sticking out of over-stretched ass, thick as her own thigh, it became an inseparable part of herself.

Long trained, Dark Cunt pressed her forehead against the tiled floor and kissed the foot of worgen lord, just to wiggle her overpacked butt. 

“Good girl. That's where you belong, by my feet.” With a quiet click, she felt as a leather collar locked itself around her neck, just to tighten wondrously and turn her into the wolven bitch she was.

“Now move. I can not wait to break your beloved Val'kyr even more “ With a red leash attached to the spiked, black collar, Sylvanas followed her owner to the elevator, walking just by his legs.

When the platform began to lower itself, her face broke into pleasure-shaken mess as he stomped the flat bottom of her dildo, ramming it even deeper into the hole and forcing an animalistic, helpless whine to escape her throat. 

Banshee teeth clenched, on the very brink of breaking as the pressure continued to grow, leading to a battle between the oversized, steel knot and her widely stretched but yet still too tight hole of public use.

Losing the grand battle, her ass soon swallowed enormous knot and reached its daily limit, for she knew tomorrow it would be replaced with even bigger one.

With rearquarters filled alike a sack of potatoes, Sylvanas moved out after her lord, crawling with difficulties and leaving a trail of drool behind herself.

Banshee bitch turned the scarlet eyes onto streets of her capital city, watching as her former guard and servants lied reduced to nothing but cum-sows and anal sluts.

The Forsaken Fuckcattle almost darkened the streets, pale bodies immobilized in pillory with ruined clothing and gilnean crests on their swollen bellies.

Worgen troops preyed on the defenseless Dark Rangers, each filled with a hundred loads over the last day and now bathing in the gallons of wolven jizz that covered their faces, almost burying them underneath white layer.

Greymane continued to move as the symphony of muffled moans, pounded holes and knots smacking against banshee asses filled the undercity, not slowing his pace for the royal fuckpet, barely keeping up.

They traversed above the small archway and stood before the entrance corridor to Apothecary Quarter, guarded by two personally chosen Whore Rangers, mind broken banshees who fed solely on worgen cum since long.

Standing in the knee-high boots from dark leather, living sex toys towered in the overly high and thin heels that beared over ten inches, designed to work as the tallest wearable shoe and to keep the feet in nearly vertical position with an extreme arch to the foot.

Unable to move without help, or tripping onto the cold floor, banshee pets breathed heavily, locked in the endless state of arousal and sexual pleasure as enchanted blood gems kept vibrating in their asses, just next to the quivers stuffed up their love parts.

Greymane slowly moved into the Royal Quarters and sat on his throne, just between the two blindfolded val’kyr ass-maidens, each panting with open mouth and tongue, covering the floor with dripping saliva.

As overgrown plaguehounds kept rapidly pounding spirit rears, Greymane grasped their heads and pressed against his cock, resulting in well trained, natural response from his toys.

Agatha and Arhura clinged to bestial meat, long taught to react to the fleshy, mind clogging scent in only one way, spreading their puffy lips and sucking on the source, collecting all of the sticky, mouth-melting precum and juices they can find.

Snow white wings twitched, tied to muscled backs to ensure they will never fly again and to strip them from the last remnants of their pride, reducing former sky daughters to mere jizz addicts.

“Now” Their owner spoke as his claws pressed ascended lips against his grand meat, forcing them kiss over his rod.

“Thanks to you and your service, I found out that my seed works not only on undead pounds of fuckmeat like you. It has more… uses.” Worgen foot stomped the head of former Dark Lady.

“And this means we have much to do. Am I right, you wretch?” Greymane looked down onto his property, allowing sharp teeth to shine in a smile.

His only answer was only a hopeless whine leaving the throat of a mind broken cum addict, whose ass started to slowly push out a colossal dildo in shape of a dog cock.

Kissing his feet with devotion, Dark Cunt was shaken by a chain of orgasms, as val'kyr saliva dripped onto her cheeks.

Reign of whores was at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite short and perhaps not of the best quality, I am well aware of that. Nonetheless, this is the way it was originally posted and I shall keep it true to its prime form. Length and quality diametrically increases in the 2nd part of the series, given first three are basically chapters of the same work.


End file.
